<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call Your Boyfriend by parallelcurtains</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453323">Call Your Boyfriend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelcurtains/pseuds/parallelcurtains'>parallelcurtains</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Social Media AUs [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (France), SKAM (Norway)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, just a couple of guys dating the wrong version of their soulmates, playing with the parallel universe theory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:49:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelcurtains/pseuds/parallelcurtains</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been best friends forever, four guys growing inseparable over the years. When two of them start dating, universes collide. Will they really make the right choices? And what will that mean for their friendships?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eliott Demaury/Isak Valtersen, Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Even Bech Næsheim/Lucas Lallemant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Social Media AUs [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The new year is almost here, so let's go and start with another one of these...<br/>It's probably not for everyone, since I played with the parallel universe theory in unexpected ways and it's not to everyone's liking how that plays out. A promise, though: everything will be right in the end!<br/>I put the pairings in the tags to avoid any surprises for people who won't like this. So don't blame me. ;-)))</p>
<p>If you haven't read Social Media AUs before, it might take some time to get used to it. But basically, the story is made up of chats, tweets, and Instagram posts. The first part of my AUs is always a character introduction done by showing their Twitter (and sometimes Instagram profiles). I also like to use music in a way and I recommend listening to the songs I use (ksksks, no I do not have a great taste in music but they fit the story) and sometimes other elements. And there are written parts, too. You'll get the hang of it! :-) &lt;3</p>
<p>Other things to mention:<br/>- English is not my first language + nothing of this is proof-read, mostly not even by myself because I'm lazy af.<br/>- I eventually started to bother with the little time stamps on the posts, so they should be correct usually</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Info: Isak's &amp; Even's parents decided to move to Paris early on in the boys' lives (Isak was only 2 years old). Eliott &amp; Lucas have been neighbors as kids. The two pairs then met on a playground and immediately became friends for life. Now it's 2019 and their story evolves.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Poor med student Isak.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy New Year everyone. &lt;333</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone was just waiting for him to finish his exams.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys hang out sperately.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another (separate) hangout and Isak-Lucas-love-hate-friendship in the comments.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Paris sights.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Isak has to fly to Berlin and can't hang with Even.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucas offers his company instead.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No reply from Even.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Isak &amp; Even's "make-up" hangout.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Happy birthday, sunshine boy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Even stressing over Isak's birthday surprise.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Getting the sunshine boy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part I of the party - in the park.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part II - at the club.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Are you seeing what they seeing?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A passionate kiss.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drunkenly, Lucas grinned up at Even. He had no idea where Isak and Eliott were right now. They had lost them ever since they went to get drinks about 20 minutes ago. But he didn't really care; he was too drunk and very happy just moving to the music with Even.</p><p>When he saw Even's lips move, he frowned up at him. It was way too loud to understand anything - especially since Even was about twice his height. At least that's how it felt sometimes. However, the taller boy noticed Lucas' frown and leaned down towards him. Even's lips softly brushed against Lucas' left ear when he spoke. "Should we also get a drink, Lulu?" It made a shiver run down Lucas's back and he had to swallow hard.</p><p>"Yeah..." he eventually replied with a hoarse voice. "Yeah, let's do that." He bit his lips, bashfully looking up at Even through his eyelashes. To be quite honest, Lucas had no idea what was happening right now. He just went with it and accepted the fact that his cheeks burnt with a flaring blush when Even smiled at him all charming and playfully. Holy crap - were they flirting? Was that what was happening here?</p><p>Before Lucas could think about it, Even grabbed his hand and just dragged him towards the bar to order the drinks. He didn't even look for Isak and Eliott, he just stopped at the closest free spot at the bar. And it's not that Lucas minded; he was just confused. And very drunk. And his head was spinning - but was that because of the alcohol or because of Even?</p><p>Even handed Lucas one of the two bottles the bartender had given to him and smiled down at his friend, before clinking the bottles together. "Skal!" He wiggled one of his eyebrows at Lucas and smiled a toothy smile. "Or... how do you people say it? <em>Tchin</em>!"</p><p>"Honestly, you've been living here for what... 18 years now?! Stop saying you people when you're just as much French as you're Norwegian." With every word, Even's smile got wider. Seeing this feisty boy getting worked up about something as trivial as this, was maybe one of his favorite things. And usually, Even used it to tease Lucas. But right now, right here in his drunken state he found it to be... <em>endearing and cute</em>. And it made him want to kiss him senseless. Lucas shyly smiling in response to his - probably intimidating - stare did things to Even's stomach. It wasn't the first time this happened, but it was definitely the first time he felt like acting on it.</p><p>The first time he felt it had probably been two weeks ago when Lucas had been hanging out at his place. It had been just the two of them since Isak had been visiting Lea in Berlin and Eliott had had to finish a project for Uni. They had made cheese toasties together and Lucas had been sitting on the kitchen counter while Even was reading out the names of the ridiculous spices his flatmate had stored in their kitchen cabinet. Eventually, they had put probably everything the cabinet had to offer on the toasties and put them in the oven. The toasties had turned out to taste awful, but nevertheless, he and Lucas had had the best time making fun of their awful food making skills. And then, just like that, in the middle of the talk, Even had felt it. He hadn't been able to put his finger on it - but there was just something there between them, something that hadn't been there before that moment. A strange, but warm and comfortable feeling of - for lack of better words - <em>connectedness</em>. Just a feeling that drew him towards Lucas.</p><p>And right now, with his drunkenness on top, it was stronger than ever before. The best way Even could describe it was that there was a string connecting Lucas and him. And while that string had always been there, tying them together as friends for life, there was now someone pulling at the string, luring them closer and closer towards each other.</p><p>Even couldn't resist anymore, he just let himself be pulled, moving closer and closer towards Lucas, encircling him in between his own body and the bar counter. Lucas just stared up at him, unconsciously licking his lower lip, and let himself be pushed against the counter. "Lulu..." Even's voice was low and barely more than a whisper. He put down his bottle of beer on the counter, before taking Lucas's out of his hand to get it out of the way as well.</p><p>As soon as he had done so, Even's full focus was back on Lucas' face. His eyes flitted from the younger one's blue eyes to his lips and back. "Fuck it," Even murmured, before he cupped Lucas' face in his hands and bent down a little. Lucas's eyes got all wide and Even was almost about to pull back, when Lucas eventually closed them. Heavily, Even breathed against Lucas' lips, while closing his own eyes and trying to focus on doing it right. Lucas was squirming, obviously getting on his tiptoes to finally get that kiss.</p><p>More than willingly, Even obliged and connected their lips. It wasn't sweet, it wasn't soft - it was passionate, it was fierce. It was intense, to say the least. And it had an immediate effect on Even's lower body parts. While deepening the kiss, he let one hand fall to Lucas' hips to pull him closer, so that he could get some well-needed friction on his crotch. He could hear the other boy moan into his mouth almost desperately. And fuck, that was maybe one of the hottest kisses he had ever shared with anyone. Maybe even - without being disrespectful towards Sonja or any of his hook-ups - even the hottest one. He had had no idea that Lucas could kiss like this!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>These two will definitely need more than one drink!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drink, drank - drunk!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>These two are certainly not confused and unhappy about the situation at all!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Good morning to them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Even woke up, his head felt a little like it was about to explode. He knew he had too much to drink and that it didn't go well with his meds, but - it had been Isak's 20th birthday and your best friend only turned 20 once, so... Fuck that, right? Slowly, he turned over in his bed to reach for his phone to check the time. But instead of his phone, he felt someone else's body next to his. Even frowned and blinked reluctantly to check who he had gone home with.</p><p>"Fy faen," Even mumbled, once he realized who was lying next to him. Then he grinned to himself, scooted closer to Lucas, and wrapped an arm around his middle to pull him even closer. Lucas grumbled and moved a little in his sleep. With a low laugh Even softly kissed along Lucas's earlobe. "Good morning to you, too, grumpy boy."</p><p>Lucas turned onto his back and blinked at Even confused. "Putain... how much did I have to drink, for god's sake?" Again, Even had to laugh. He pushed Lucas's hair out of his face and leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead. "To be honest, I think it's not only the alcohol... I think me fucking your brains out, is part of the problem." The boy's face was pure gold and Even couldn't resist the need to press his lips on that shocked mouth.</p><p>For a second there, Lucas was unable to do anything, but then he reciprocated the kiss. His memories came back with their tongues hungrily brushing against each other inside of Even's mouth and it made a quiver run through him. Eventually, he broke free from the kiss to breathlessly stare up into Even's blue eyes. "Shit, Even, do you actually know that I've been thinking about this a lot in the past two weeks, or so?" Lucas asked while blushing all the way down to his neck. "I mean... you know I... not a<em> lot</em>-lot... just..."</p><p>"I know." Even's smile was soothing and so was his hand in Lucas' neck. "It's okay, Lulu... It's not like I haven't been thinking about it myself... I have... ever since..." A little blush covered Even's cheeks because it felt a bit ridiculous that it was such a small and stupid moment that had triggered these feelings. But Lucas finished his sentence with a knowing smile: "Ever since we made cheese toasties at your apartment two weeks ago."</p><p>"Crazy how we both felt that, huh?" Even hummed, but Lucas immediately shook his head. "I don't think it's crazy at all." Even raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to continue. "Okay, look," Lucas said, a little too excited maybe. He sat up to be able to look at Even better and to move his hands freely. "I think it's because of the parallel universes." Even now had both his eyebrows raised high. "Parallel universes?" He sat up as well to be on Lucas's eye-level, sitting cross-legged in front of him. "What do you mean by that and how does this explain any of this?"</p><p>Lucas took a deep breath before he continued his explanation. "It's just that I think that there are infinite other Lucases in different parallel universes. And just as much Evens and also Isaks and Eliotts... And I think that they have all made different decisions and have different lives now. You know? Maybe there's an Even that never moved to France, maybe there's a Lucas surfing in Bali or somewhere right now... You get what I mean?"</p><p>Even nodded, even though he still wasn't convinced, even though he had no idea where Lucas wanted to go with this. But, to be honest, he didn't even care too much. Just seeing him being so enthusiastic about this made Even's smile widen. "Okay, so yes... What I mean is that probably two weeks ago an Even and a Lucas in a parallel universe had a special moment. Maybe they met for the first time or maybe they fell in love or had their first kiss. And we felt that since they are a version of us."</p><p>"So... what you're trying to say is that maybe we're meant to be together?" Even asked, before biting his lips to hide what would probably have been a toothy, crinkling smile. "Like... That the Lucases and Evens in all the parallel universes are together or will be together at some point?" Lucas shrugged a little, blushing all over again, and Even had to bite his lip harder. "Maybe not all of them, I don't know... Or maybe actually, yes. Who knows... but it's enough of them to make us feel this... connection. So... yes, I guess we're meant to be together, Even."</p><p>Even scooted over to Lucas, wrapping him up in his arms and pulling him onto his lap. "I guess if the universes tell us to... we should give this a shoot, huh?" One of his hands stroked through the mess that was Lucas's hair while he waited for an answer. For a moment Lucas just stared up at him with his big blue eyes, but then he nodded. "I think so, too. You can't deny the universes, you know? That would come back to bite you in the ass eventually."</p><p>"Jeez, Lulu..." Even laughed, loud and booming, while pulling Lucas closer to him to press a kiss on his temple. "You're definitely something else... In the best way, though, I promise. But yeah, I guess we shouldn't... provoke the universes. We can start with a date sometime soon... or maybe, we could go back to making-out right now?"</p><p>Lucas licking his lips in response was all the answer Even needed. He seized Lucas by the shoulders and pressed him flat on the bed, before scooting over him and starting to kiss him with a passion, his hands already roaming Lucas's naked body again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To tell the guys or not to tell them?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So... who had fun last night?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Even and Lucas's date.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Isak is very scared about the developments in their friends' group.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Even and Lucas seem to enjoy each other's company, though.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Isak is still not happy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Isak "told you so" Valtersen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Isak being a softie as soon as he talks to Even and Eliott just being the sweetest in general.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Boyfriend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They're going to hang out, all four of them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the wait, I'm staying away from my laptop these days... but since uni is starting again on Monday, I had to get back to work and here I am. ;-) &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beers, boys, billard.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Awkwaaaaaard.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Even feels like swimming.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isak raised both his eyebrows at Even when the older one took the cue out of his hand to put it back on the billiard table. "Hva faen, Even?" But Even just dragged him towards the entrance and out of the bar without an answer. "For real, though... What the hell, man? I was just about to beat Lulu. For the third time!"</p><p>Even stopped about ten steps away from the bar and turned around to Isak. "Maybe... but I need to talk to you," he said, his voice all severe. "Can we go to your place?" While Even examined him questioningly, Isak frowned. He had no idea what the hell had gotten into Even... Yes, their evening had been really awkward, and yes, maybe it had been mostly Isak's fault because he couldn't deal with Even and Lucas as a couple, as it just felt weird and totally off to him, but that was no reason to straight out drag him out of that bar. What would Eliott and Lucas think about this strange behavior?</p><p>"I mean - we can," Isak eventually replied with a sigh. "But I want you to tell me what the hell is going on right now." Even nodded and started to walk in the direction of Isak's flat, trusting that Isak would follow him. And of course, Isak did. They walked silently for a couple of minutes, before Even finally spoke: "This was very awkward in there, wasn't it? Do you want to tell me, what was wrong? Were Lucas and I too much? Is it really that weird seeing us together like that for you? Because I kinda think you'll have to get used to it, Issy..."</p><p>Isak shrugged, hiding his hands deep inside the pockets of his jeans while avoiding looking at Even. Instead, he let his eyes wander around the street, they walked along, guessing the brands of the cars parked ahead of them. "I don't know, Ev... I really don't want to be a buzzkill or an ass about this. But yeah, it's kinda weird to see two of your best friends make out in front of you after 20 years of friendship..."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Issy... I don't want this to be weird for you. Or for Eliott. I'm really sorry if that's how we made you feel, I swear." Isak bit his lip while Even talked. He didn't want Even to feel bad about being happy, but... at the same time, he had no idea how to not feel weird while his best friends were kissing right in front of him?! "I guess this will need some getting used to for all of us... Maybe we should take it slow. I mean, I'm not sure how, because we cannot stop hanging out, right? But I'll think of something.</p><p> Isak stopped in his track and looked up at Even, who stopped a second after him, turning around to Isak to frown at him. "No... actually, I'm sorry. I shouldn't make you feel like shit about this, Ev. I'll get used to this, don't worry... I mean, I'm still gonna be a little scared that you will break up and I can't be friends with Lucas anymore, but..." Even laughed lowly: "Oh, so you would take my side if we break up?" Isak rolled his eyes at him. "Of course, I would choose you, you idiot!"</p><p>"Aw, Isak, that's nice." Even smiled down at him brightly. "You're so nice! Thank you... I promise, if I ever had to choose one of you guys, I would also choose you. Always!" They grinned at each other for quite a while until Even apparently got distracted and looked past Isak. Just as Isak was about to ask him what the hell was it now, Even grasped him by the shoulders to turn him around. "You remember Gaspard, right? From my middle school class?" Still confused, Isak nodded. "Well, do you also remember the pool his parents have in their basement? I feel like swimming right now!"</p><p>And before Isak had fully realized what was happening, they were already breaking into the house of Even's old middle school friend through a basement window. Even grinned at him, while testing the temperature of the water with one hand. "Perfect...," he hummed and stood up again. Isak looked at him, a little skeptical. "Are you really sure we should do this? What if they wake up?" "No, don't worry. They are on vacation, Issy... The whole family goes to Croatia every summer to visit Gaspard's uncle who emigrated there. Come on, don't be a chicken!"</p><p>Isak scowled up at Even while removing his shoes. "I'm not a chicken," he snarled. "You are the chicken, Even! I bet you're still unable to hold your breath for more than ten seconds!" The look in Isak's eyes, as he kicked his shoes away, was challenging, but Even just responded with a smile. "I can... but can you?" Isak raised his eyebrows at him: "Are you challenging me?" Before Even could answer, Isak had already pushed him into the water. But his hand got somehow hooked in Even's shirt so that he fell in right after him.</p><p>As soon as they both surfaced again, they just gleefully laughed at each other. "Okay... but let's see if you actually improved," Isak said, once their laughter had died out and the water around them had stopped moving. "We'll make it a challenge. I can go first if you're too scared!" But Even shook his head. "No... let's just do it together, okay? On the count of three!" Isak nodded and waited for Even to count, while already pinching his nose shut. "One... Two... Three!"</p><p>Once he was underwater, Isak let go of his nose and opened his eyes, just to find Even staring at him with a grin. He knew that Even just did this to make him lose focus so that eventually he would have to get up for air and thus, lose their challenge. And that's exactly what happened - just that... Isak had not expected it to happen in <em>this</em> way.</p><p>His heart was starting to race, and he felt like he couldn't breathe like he was actually drowning after only holding his breath for mere seconds. Isak felt like his hands were getting sweaty - which was ridiculous enough, considering he was under fucking water. Even looked so beautiful like this, it was impossibly hard to see anything else; Isak couldn't stop staring at him. And Even let him and so Isak did. He stared at Even until he breathed in a gulp of water because he had completely forgotten about where he was.</p><p>Coughing he came up for air, trying to suck in as much of that precious air as possible, while his head was spiraling with what had just happened. Even sur-faced seconds after him, raising his fist in the air. "Yes, I won," he exclaimed, laughing. But when he looked at Isak, he stopped. "Are you okay, Issy? Did you swallow water? Can I help you?"</p><p>Isak just shook his head and turned away from Even, still coughing. It was impossible for him to look at Even right now. Because his heart was still beating way too fast, almost making his chest hurt from it, and his thoughts were still spinning in his head. And he knew that looking at Even would only make it worse. He had to at least catch his breath before he could face him again. Fuck, what the hell had just happened?</p><p>Eventually, he got out of the water, Even following him closely. And Isak knew that Even was examining him worriedly from the side, while they were putting their shoes on, but he didn't trust himself enough to speak. Once their shoes were on, Isak turned towards Even but stared down at his feet instead of looking at him. "Let's just... go home," he said - his voice sounded squeaky and high-pitched. But it was just from swallowing water - or so he told himself. "I think I've swallowed a lot of water and there's too much chlorine in it... I'm feeling a little dizzy and like I'm getting a headache."</p><p>Even agreed and helped Isak up the window, before crawling out himself. Outside, they stopped again, Isak worrying his lip with his teeth. He knew that Even would want to get him home, but he wouldn't survive that. "See you tomorrow, Ev," he thus hurriedly whispered, before speed walking to the next metro station with only one repeating thought in his head: Fuck, he was in love with Even.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gutten som ikke klarte holde å pusten under vann.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meanwhile, Lucas plays the piano for Eliott.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were sitting on Eliott's couch and Eliott had just lit a joint for them, directly passing it on to Lucas who took it out of his hand with a smile to put it between his lips, while leaning back against the backrest of the couch. "So... you wanna tell me what that was all about?" Eliott asked once Lucas gave him back the joint. "Why did Even drag Isak out of the bar like that? He looked like a teacher about to give his student a scolding!"</p><p>Lucas had to laugh so hard that he coughed out the smoke instead of exhaling it like a normal person. Eliott just grinned at him broadly for being his usual dumb self, while patting his back. "Sorry, yeah... That sounds about right, though," Lucas mumbled, once he regained control over his bodily functions. "No, we just wanted to talk to you guys, because... well, the evening was going really... awkward?!" Lucas shrugged a little, before taking back the joint from Eliott to take another drag.</p><p>Yeah, awkward was really the word for the kind of evening they had been having... It had mostly been Isak's doing, side eying Even and Lucas whenever they were getting - in his opinion - too close, making dumb comments about them, and just generally behaving like an idiot. But Eliott couldn't deny being kind of thankful for Isak's behavior, because he had felt weird watching Lucas and Even kiss in front of them, too. "Yeah... <em>awkward</em>," he repeated lamely.</p><p>"Ouais... you want to talk about it or...?" Lucas replied, shrugging a little before putting the joint between Eliott's lips. "I mean... Ev thought we should talk to the both of you... but honestly, it was mostly Isak who made it awkward, and Even has that covered, so... we don't have to, if you don't want to, Eli." Eliott huffed and blew out a circle of smoke. "I guess. I mean... We could talk about it, but we don't have to. I could put on some music instead?"</p><p>Lucas sat up abruptly, shaking his head heavily. "Oh god, please no... I don't feel like listening to dubstep again. Please don't do that to me, Eli. Please." Elliott just laughed at him, putting out the finished joint in the ashtray. "You do know that I also listen to other music, right? But okay... what should we do then, Mister Lallemant?"</p><p>"I don't know..." While Lucas got up from the couch to walk around the room, Eliott just lazily followed him with his eyes, never letting him out of his sight. Eventually, Lucas stopped in front of the piano and dragged his index finger over the keys from the highest to the lowest note. Eliott sighed. "Don't, Lulu... Or do you want to tell me that you got better at it? I don't believe it for a second!" As if challenged by his words, Lucas sat down on the stool in front of the piano and flexed his fingers. Eliott huffed. "I think I need another joint before you start."</p><p>But before he could do anything like that, Lucas put his hands on the keys and started to play, or well... he tried to. Of course, he still couldn't fucking play the piano! He had been trying since he was eight years old, but always rejected taking actual lessons and thus, ended up never being able to play more than Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. Eliott was just about to say as much when Lucas started to play for real. And, quite frankly, it blew Eliott away. He sat up on the couch, leaning forward staring at Lucas's back and his hands moving along the keys in pure... <em>fascination</em>.</p><p>He had expected a lot - but not this. When had Lucas learned to play the piano like this? Why had he never told him that he had picked it up again? And how the hell had he gone from being unable to differentiate between sharp and flat notes to playing a piece like this?</p><p>It was more than unexpected. And while Lucas got completely lost in his play, Eliott got completely lost in <em>him</em>. He barely felt his eyes getting teary due to the piece being so beautiful, but what he felt were his heart racing underneath his t-shirt and his breath hitching. And then, suddenly, on a particularly long note, he felt something settle within him - as if a switch in his body that had always been off suddenly had been turned on.</p><p>When Lucas turned his head to look at Eliott over his shoulders, Eliott just couldn't help but smile an enamored smile. Lucas had him spell-bound; his heart was about to burst with affection, and it had to show in his smile. And probably his eyes, too. For a second, Lucas reciprocated his smile, an almost confused look in his eyes, then he turned back to the piano.</p><p>Once Lucas was finished and completely turned around on the stool, Eliott felt like his chest had been peeled open and his heart was lying there exposed for Lucas to see how fast it was beating. Eliott bit his lip a little, trying to focus on breathing. "C’était ouf," he finally managed to heave out. His voice was croaky and weak and probably sounded as shaken as he felt, but if Lucas noticed, he didn't let on.</p><p>"That was surprising...," Eliott continued, once he felt like he was capable of normal speech again. "I didn't expect you to... Why did you pick this piece? It was really beautiful!" Was he imagining things or was Lucas blushing right now? After some seconds, he replied: "I don't know... it was just... the only thing that came to my mind. I felt like I had to play it. I really don't know... But I'm glad you liked it."</p><p>His bashful smile pulled at Eliott's heart all over again. There was only one repeating thought in his head: <em>Fuck, he was in love with Lucas.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Suprenant.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Something doesn't seem quite right with these two either.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Houston, we have a problem!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>"Thank god you're calling. I was about to do the same."</p><p>
  <em>"Okay... You... I have to... fuck, Eli, we have a problem... Or well, you know, I have a problem. But you need to help me."</em>
</p><p>"I don't know if I can, to be honest?! I kind of just realized something that really has me fucked over, Issy. I honestly have no idea how to deal with this."</p><p>
  <em>"Faen... same... Okay, I'm... - you go first then."</em>
</p><p> "Oh, okay... Uhm. Okay, yeah... this will sound like the stupidest shit, but... You know, after you left with Even, Lucas and I went home to my apartment and we... Well, whatever... but then I realized that... Shit, Issy, I'm in love with Lulu, okay? And I mean it - it's not this I have a little crush on a friend feeling. I'm in fucking love with him."</p><p>"What? No, that... that's just too weird..."</p><p>"Believe me, I know, but it's-"</p><p>
  <em>"No, not what I meant. It's just that... Even and I went to go swimming. No, don't ask about it... And I just... felt the same..."</em>
</p><p>"You're in love with Even?"</p><p>
  <em>"U-hu."</em>
</p><p>"Putain... If it wasn't us, I would laugh about this."</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah... It's crazy, though, isn't it? Us realizing this at the exact same time. It's like-"</em>
</p><p>"Isak, please. No parallel universe talks right now... I can't deal with that shit right now, okay? Let's focus on the problem at hand. What the hell are we going to do about this?"</p><p>
  <em>"Uhm... well, I don't know. What can we do? I mean, you were the one who said we should support them dating, and now... I told you, that it wouldn't be good. I told you this would end up in a big fuck-up. But no, you didn't listen to me!"</em>
</p><p>"This really isn't helping right now, Issy! Focus. What should we do?"</p><p>
  <em>"I don't fucking know, Eliott! How should I know what to do now, huh? I mean... We can't really do much, apart from hoping that it will pass?! guess?!"</em>
</p><p>"You're the evil mastermind, I thought... But yeah... I guess so, too. Let's just hope it will pass really soon because I don't think I can stand another evening like this. It was super awkward and now I know why..."</p><p>
  <em>"Wait! I think I just had an idea!"</em>
</p><p>"I'm kind of scared now... Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned this evil master-mind thing..."</p><p>
  <em>"No, don't worry... It's gonna be good. Trust me."</em>
</p><p>"I'm trying."</p><p>
  <em>"See, this is why I wished for you to be the one Even dated... Doing this with Lucas would be so much easier. But okay... So, we're going to date. You and I, I mean."</em>
</p><p>"How on earth do you think that will help with anything, Isak? Are you completely going crazy now, or...?"</p><p>
  <em>"First of all: we don't like this word in this house! Second: No. Think about it... If you felt anything of the things I did - which I'm sure of, but you don't want to talk about parallel universes-then you know this won't just go away, Eliott. You want to be with Lucas; I want to be with Even. No, let me put that more bluntly: You're supposed to be with Lucas, and I'm supposed to be with Even. So, we're going to make them realize that." </em>
</p><p>"Oh god... Okay, give me your parallel universe talk, mec! It seems like I won't get out of it anyway, huh?"</p><p>
  <em>"Not really, no. But yes, thank you! I'll have to start at the beginning, though... I mean, I can't believe that you never thought about this, but okay... Look at Even and you. Even though you're different, you have a hell of a lot in common, don't you?"</em>
</p><p>"Maybe...? I don't know what you're trying to say with this, though."</p><p>
  <em>"Ugh! Well, you'll have to let me finish for that since you never think about these things! And it's not maybe. Man, you're like... you're both bipolar and pansexual. You basically lived through the same story with Sonja and Lucille. You're like the two nicest people to walk this earth. You both love art, you draw, you have weird taste in music, you love pretentious shit movies. You're hopeless romantics and you're both way too hot for your own good... Need I go on?"</em>
</p><p>"No, I don't think so. I get your point, yeah. We do have an awful lot in common."</p><p>
  <em>"Good. Now, take Lucas and me. It's the fucking same: gay, science nerds, our parents, running away from home, bla bla bla... Okay, so we've established the fact that Lucas and I and Even and you are basically the same person, right? It's like we're these parallel universe versions of each other that accidentally ended up in the same universe and in the same place... And I think that every parallel universe version of us ends up together because we're meant to be. You know? Like two pieces of a puzzle that were made to fit each other. And by we I mean Even and I and Lucas and you."</em>
</p><p>"I hope you know you sound... dumb. I mean, come on, Isak! Are you for real? Parallel universe versions that accidentally ended up in the same universe?"</p><p>
  <em>"I knew you'd say this... Again, this would be so much better with Lucas. He knows parallel universes exist and that glitches can happen."</em>
</p><p>"No, but let me finish, too, please... Like this whole parallel universe shit might be a bit too... I don't know. But I know what I felt when Lucas played the piano earlier. It was like something settled within me, like... I arrived somewhere where I always knew I was heading, without knowing it. Maybe what you call parallel universes is what I felt in that moment."</p><p>
  <em>"It is... of course you were heading there since all your other versions are already there or on their way there. I don't know... maybe it sounds dumb and impossible, but wouldn't everything else just be even more... unbelievable? That all of this is just a coincidence? Us being best friends and having so much in common? Maybe that could happen, yeah... But the way you felt tonight with Lucas? Would you really describe that as a coincidence? Or rather fate?"</em>
</p><p>"Fate. No, of course, fate. Okay, so... parallel universes then. But if Lucas is a parallel universe version of you and I'm a version of Even... Then, they're still with the right person, so... maybe that's why they're together. And they seem to be happy, they seem to really like each other and work well together. I don't think, we should-"</p><p>
  <em>"No, they're not with the right person! Eli, come on, focus! It's the version from the wrong universe, so it's not right. Nothing about this is right... It's wrong, it's absolutely wrong. Lucas and Even just got it all wrong. It won't work for them. You can't be with the wrong version of your... Uhm, uh... soulmate. That will never work" </em>
</p><p>"Issy... did you just blush? Awww... I didn't know you could be soft like this. Is that what Even does to you? If so, you definitely need to be with him. There's a whole new side to you, no one knew existed."</p><p>
  <em>"Shut up! But anyways... Yes. We need to be with the right parallel universe version and so do Lucas and Even. That's why I said we need to date. I mean - obviously, pretend to date, because I'm not gonna date you for real... It will make them jealous and they'll realize that they fucked up and then, they'll break up."</em>
</p><p>"I'm really not sure that will work, Issy... I mean... Dunno..."</p><p>
  <em>"It will work, trust me. And it's what we want. And, even if they don't know it yet, it's also what they want. So, you're in, right?"</em>
</p><p>"You're not gonna let me say no anyway, huh? Okay... I'm in. I mean, it's worth a try, I guess?! Let's just hope we won't make everything worse!"</p><p>
  <em>"We won't - on the contrary: we'll make everything right again. Trust me."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Isak and Eliott now playing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Do you remember when I said I'd always be there?<br/>Ever since we were ten, baby<br/>When we were out on the playground playing pretend<br/>I didn't know it back then<br/><br/>Now I realize you were the only one<br/>It's never too late to show it<br/>Grow old together<br/>Have feelings we had before<br/>Back when we were so innocent<br/><br/>I pray for all your love<br/>Girl our love is so unreal<br/>I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you<br/>Somebody pinch me (I must be dreamin')<br/>This is something like a movie<br/>And I don't know how it ends girl<br/>But I fell in love with my best friend<br/><br/>Through all the dudes that came by<br/>And all the nights that you cried<br/>Girl, I was there right by your side</p><p>How could I tell you I loved you<br/>When you were so happy<br/>With some other guy?<br/><br/>Now I realize you were the only one<br/>It's never too late to show it<br/>Grow old together<br/>Have feelings we had before<br/>When we were so innocent<br/><br/>I pray for all your love<br/>Girl our love is so unreal<br/>I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you<br/>Somebody pinch me (I must be dreamin')<br/>This is something like a movie<br/>And I don't know how it ends girl<br/>But I fell in love with my best friend<br/><br/>I know it sounds crazy<br/>That you'd be my baby<br/>Girl, you mean that much to me<br/><br/>And nothing compares when<br/>We're lighter than air and<br/>We don't wanna come back down</p><p>And I don't wanna ruin what we have<br/>Love is so unpredictable<br/>But it's the risk that I'm taking, hoping, praying<br/>You'd fall in love with your best friend<br/><br/>I pray for all your love<br/>Girl our love is so unreal<br/>I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you<br/>Somebody pinch me (I must be dreamin')<br/>This is something like a movie<br/>And I don't know how it ends girl<br/>But I fell in love with my best friend<br/><br/>I pray for all your love<br/>Girl our love is so unreal<br/>I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you<br/>Somebody pinch me (I must be dreamin')<br/>This is something like a movie<br/>And I don't know how it ends girl<br/>But I fell in love with my best friend<br/><br/>I fell in love with my best friend<br/>I remember when I said I'd always be there<br/>Ever since we were ten, baby</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm also not sure this is going to work!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Plan put to action.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Plan put to action - Day 2.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Is it working?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cinema "date".</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yes, Lulu, right in front of your salat.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Double date? Double date!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Isak seems to be the only one to be excited about this idea.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eliott won't get involved in Isak's and Lulu's petty game.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bowling... I think?!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Chapter 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucas doesn't seem too happy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Chapter 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Is Isak's plan actually working??</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Chapter 53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Plan. Working.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Chapter 54</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes you just need to talk to your best friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Chapter 55</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>These two are about to have a fight one might think.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Chapter 56</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everything is good between these two again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Chapter 57</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Happy birthday, Lulu!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Chapter 58</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They are ready to paaaaaaaarty.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Chapter 59</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Isak's jealousy gets out of hand... and then, so does Lucas's.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isak's eyes kept moving to where Even was dancing with Lucas. He didn't want to look, he didn't want to see it, but he couldn't stop himself either. It was like a car accident; you just had to look and look and look until you rounded the corner - except that there was no corner coming here. So Isak kept on looking until he felt someone's hot breath on his ear: "Do you think that's healthy what you're doing here?"</p><p>Eliott's words made Isak jump. He got up from his seat and stared down at his friend with narrowed eyes, thinking about what he had been asked. Maybe it wasn't... but what else could he do with Even and Lucas right there? Now that he had figured it all out, there was no other way for him to be than jealous as fuck. And he wouldn't let Eliot… Suddenly, an idea came to his mind and his lips twisted into a sly smile. He held out his hand to Eliott. "Come on, get up... we're going dancing, too!" The only reaction from Eliott he allowed, was a surprised "Oh... okay?!"  before dragging him onto the dancefloor.</p><p>Isak maneuvered them through the people until he was in a position from where he had a good view of Even and Lucas. Their friends were heavily kissing by now while moving to the beat of the music. Isak hated it, he wasn't drunk enough to endure this shit, honestly! He pulled Eliott closer in the hopes that Lucas might notice them and get jealous again. Because, apparently, he couldn't expect anything from Even... Even seemed perfectly happy with Lucas and hadn't reacted to Isak and Eliott dating at all. He just didn't seem to care; not playing into Isak's theory.</p><p>Again, Isak couldn't stop staring at them. Even though, it hurt; even though, he didn't want to. He had to stop looking at them... he had to do something, anything! Before he could think anymore about it, he pulled Eliott in for a kiss.</p><p>To be honest, Isak had no idea what he was doing here or why. He just somehow hoped for a miracle that would make all of this stop. And okay... kissing Eliott wasn't too bad of an experience, but it really wasn't what he came here for. He opened his eyes and let them wander to Even and Lucas again. Even's neon hairband was glowing in the light of the club, making him stand out beautifully from everyone else. Isak wanted to scream - instead, he bit Eliott's lip, getting sucked back into their kiss.</p><p>He closed his eyes and just... <em>got lost</em>. Eliott could damn fucking well kiss and if Even wasn't going to do anything, he could just enjoy this, couldn't he? Forget about all of that just for a minute or even longer. And he really couldn't deny that this felt good, that it actually made his knees a little weak and his tummy flutter. Eliott felt good; and when he decided to brush his tongue against [sakes cupid's bow, Isak had to moan and let that tongue slip inside his mouth. Okay, this was really going somewhere and by now, he totally wasn't thinking about Even and Lucas anymore. His hands grabbed Eliott by the hips to pull him ever closer, while their tongues fought a battle both of them were winning inside his mouth.</p><p>Isak felt hot and breathless when they parted for a quick breath of air. Almost immediately Eliott's lips were back on his. And Isak let him, even though the short moment had been enough to let his mind wander again. Once more, he opened his eyes to find Even. And then, suddenly, Isak almost tumbled over. In the middle of his kiss with Lucas, Even opened his eyes and stared straight at Isak as if he had known all this time that Isak was right there looking at him.</p><p>It had him so shocked and confused that when Eliott turned them over, he just let it happen and closed his eyes again, trying to process what just had happened. He felt as if he had been struck by lightning as if someone had pulled the rug from under him. Did this mean what he thought it meant?</p><p>Eliott had no idea what exactly was happening. Kissing Isak felt way more intense than he thought it would feel. It was good, it was nice, it was even a little breathtaking. And it made him want to do more things. He wanted to push Isak up against a wall and suck on his neck, while grinding their crotches together, to be honest. He couldn't explain it and it didn't change anything about the way he felt whenever he thought about Lucas kissing Even right there next to him, but... he could enjoy this, couldn't he? Isak would probably have some kind of parallel universe explanation for this, but Eliott didn't care much for that. He just wanted to continue kissing him.</p><p>But then Isak lost his focus completely and it made Eliott come back to reality, too. He opened his eyes and backed away a little to check that Isak was alright, but his eyes immediately moved to Lucas and Even instead, and within a millisecond his jealousy he had been pushing to the back of his mind was his main focus again. Lucas and Even were still kissing and, in his opinion, way too passionately. He had to do something about that.</p><p>Suddenly, Lucas opened his eyes and looked at him while his tongue was rummaging around in Even's mouth. Eliott narrowed his eyes a little, before grinning a little to himself. So, Lucas wanted to play, huh? Well, if that was what he wanted, Eliott would play with him for sure. No worries, that was no problem at all.</p><p>Eliott pulled Isak back towards him, making sure that Lucas could see them perfectly fine as he closed his eyes and licked over Isak's cupid's bow once more, before sliding his tongue straight into Isak's mouth looking for its counterpart. He played with Isak's tongue for a bit, before moving them slightly, so he would be facing Lucas once he opened his eyes. Eliott knew that Lucas was still staring at him, he could feel his gaze burning on his face.</p><p>Eliott waited for another second before he opened his eyes. Immediately, he found Lucas' and their eyes locked while they kissed their respective partners. It almost felt as if he was actually kissing Lucas and not Isak that's how intense their stare felt. His whole body was screaming at Lucas and he knew it. He was screaming <em>Come on then, kiss me already. We both know you want to... I dare you to do it. Do it!</em></p><p>Neither of them budged, however. They continued their little game for... Eliott had no idea for how long. It was Isak that eventually pulled away and Eliott was sure that Isak was frowning at him, maybe he even said something, but he didn't hear him, he didn't see him. The only thing he saw was Lucas. Lucas who was still staring at him. Lucas who now let go of Even.</p><p>And then Lucas was right in front of Eliott, grabbing his hand and just dragging him away with him. Eliott followed, still gathering his thoughts. What was happening? Who had won their little game? Where was Lucas taking him?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Chapter 60</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Music playing in the background.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Call your girlfriend<br/>It's time you had the talk<br/>Give your reasons<br/>Say it's not her fault<br/>But you just met somebody new<br/><br/>Tell her not to get upset<br/>Second-guessing everything you said and done<br/>And then when she gets upset<br/>Tell her how you never meant to hurt no one<br/>Then you tell her that the only way her heart will mend<br/>Is when she learns to love again<br/>And it won't make sense right now but you're still her friend<br/>And then you let her down easy<br/><br/>Call your girlfriend<br/>It's time you had the talk<br/>Give your reasons<br/>Say it's not her fault<br/>But you just met somebody new</p><p>Don't you tell her how I give you something<br/>That you never even knew you missed<br/>Don't you even try and explain<br/>How it's so different when we kiss<br/>You just tell her that the only way her heart will mend<br/>Is when she learns to love again<br/>And it won't make sense right now but you're still her friend<br/>And then you let her down easy<br/><br/>Call your girlfriend<br/>It's time you had the talk<br/>Give your reasons<br/>Say it's not her fault<br/>But you just met somebody new<br/>And now it's gonna be me and you<br/><br/>And you tell her that the only way her heart will mend<br/>Is when she learns to love again<br/>And it won't make sense right now but you're still her friend<br/>And then you let her down easy<br/><br/>Call your girlfriend<br/>It's time you had the talk<br/>Give your reasons<br/>Say it's not her fault<br/><br/>Call your girlfriend<br/>It's time you had the talk<br/>Give your reasons<br/>Say it's not her fault<br/>But you just met somebody new</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Chapter 61</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happens after Elu stormed out of the place...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What the hell, Lulu?" Eliott eventually was able to spit out once Lucas stopped dragging him around like a disobedient puppy. They were stood in the middle of the restroom which was pretty much deserted. Lucas turned around to him. Eliott raised his eyebrows at him slightly. Were they still playing, or...?</p><p>Lucas's answer came quickly and was pretty straightforward. He grabbed Eliott by the collar of his shirt and pressed his lips on Eliott's in nothing but desperation. They stumbled backward until Eliott's back hit a stall door. Okay, so, Lucas was definitely done playing, and Eliott couldn't say that he was unhappy about it. He wrapped his arms around Lucas' neck and pulled him further in before he let his tongue slide over Lucas' lips, pushing them apart until he could slip his tongue into Lucas' mouth. But instead, Lucas pushed Eliott's tongue back with his own, engaging it in a heated battle - and okay, maybe they weren't quite done playing.</p><p>But Eliott was fine with Lucas taking the lead right now. He let the other one push their tongues into his mouth, let Lucas explore the unknown territory of his mouth. Eliott mostly just reacted and played along, but his hands moved up Lucas' back until he reached the hair at his nape playing with it, pulling at it a little. And it had the most positive effect on Lucas. He moaned into Eliott's mouth and pressed himself closer to him, their crotches pressed together. Eliott was pretty sure he was already sporting a semi and he wasn't even ashamed; not in the slightest.</p><p>Maybe they would've ended up fucking in one of the stalls, but someone cleared their throat very loudly, making them jump apart. Eliott wiped his lips before glaring at the intruder. It was a young, tall, and burly guy who probably hated queers and obviously wasn't nice enough to just take his leak and leave without disturbing them.</p><p>Whatever it was, he seemed to be satisfied, now that they had stopped, and moved towards the urinal unbothered. Lucas however backed away, apparently realizing what just had happened. "I'm sorry... I... shit, this shouldn't have... I'm sorry, Eli," he stammered, before turning around and leaving the restroom in a rush.</p><p>Eliott sighed and hit the back of his head against the stall door behind him. Fuck, this didn't quite end the way he had hoped. "Looks like you're unlucky today, bud." Eliott saw the guy at the urinal maliciously laughing at him. Eliott pushed himself off the stall door and rolled his eyes at the dude. "Fuck off, man," he snapped before leaving the restrooms as well.</p><p>*</p><p>Isak stood there more than confused staring like an idiot at the spot where Lucas had dragged Eliott away from him. He had no idea what had just happened, and he had no idea what he should do now either. Maybe he should just leave, too? And then a yellow neon band made its way into his visual field. "Come on, let's get out of here."</p><p>Without questions, Isak followed Even out of the club and into a quiet backstreet where they eventually stopped next to some trash cans. Isak leaned against a wall, staring into nothing, still occupied with gathering his thoughts. "What the hell just happened there, Even?" He eventually managed to ask, and he eventually redirected his focus on Even who was standing a little too far away looking down at his sneakers.</p><p>"I'm not really, sure..." Even whispered back with a shrug. "But you and Eliott did have a really good time, huh?" Isak frowned at him, just about ready to spew fire. He and Eliott having a good time - had Even seen himself and Lucas?? They definitely had been having way more fun than Isak had had with Eliott. And also, that was absolutely not what he wanted to talk about right now! He wanted to talk about Lucas just dragging Eliott away and them never returning. And above all, he wanted to talk about Even staring at him while he had been kissing Lucas.</p><p>But there were no words, Isak was unable to form any, he just kept on staring at Even's white shirt in front of him. Even was closer now, but still further away than Isak would want him to be. But then again - could he ever be close enough? The answer was probably no unless they became one person.</p><p>"Have I ever told you about Mikael?" Even asked while taking another step towards Isak. Confused, Isak shook his head a little. He had never heard that name in his life. Even nodded with a smile. "Yeah... I don't think I told anyone. I was with Sonja when I met Mikael, you know? I think we had been together for almost two years. Mikael was the one who made me realize that I was pansexual, actually."</p><p>Isak's head snapped up so fast he felt something crack in his neck. He stared at Even in utter surprise. "What??? Are you saying you cheated on Sonja?"</p><p>"No, not really. I like to think that I'm decent enough to not do something like that... but I was really interested in him. He was so beautiful, and he was a great guy, too. And maybe, I wanted to, but I never did. But it was definitely the point where things with Sonja started to get bad..."</p><p>Isak tilted his head a little, looking up at Even still confused. Why had he told him that? And why now of all times? He needed it to make sense and his thoughts were rushing in his head again, attacking him so fast that he didn't realize Even came closer until he was right in front of him, the tips of their shoes touching. Isak stopped breathing and stared at their feet, while Even crouched closer. When Even slowly leaned down towards him, Isak knew it was finally going to happen. Even would finally kiss him.</p><p>The moment seemed to drag on forever, but Isak couldn't do anything about it. And maybe, he didn't want to either. The anticipation made his skin tingle all over, his hands were sweaty, and his heart was racing. He would be kissing Even any second now. Their lips were almost already touching, they were breathing the same air...</p><p><em>BAM</em>! The loud sound of a door being slammed shut, made them break apart. Isak looked around in confusion to find the source of their disturbance. It was a guy carrying trash bags from the back entrance towards them. Isak hated him with every fiber of his body and he would have screamed at him, cursed him, if he hadn't realized at that moment that Even was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Chapter 62</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Where did they disappear to?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Chapter 63</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Is it really all Isak's fault?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Chapter 64</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now these two are in a mood.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Chapter 65</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is definitely the right time for some guru advice.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Chapter 66</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Same story, different guru.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Chapter 67</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They'll take a bit of time to think.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Chapter 68</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Even gets some advice from Eskild as well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Chapter 69</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So, this is the story of how Even fell in love with Isak a long time ago...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>March 2002 </em>
</p><p>Even let his gaze wander up the front of the house he was standing in front. The best house in Oslo, his house, his home. It was the only home he had ever known - well, maybe except for Isak's house, where he had probably spent equally as much time as here.</p><p>He had just turned five last month and now he was supposed to leave his home behind forever. And not like - move a couple of blocks further west to have a bigger house with a nice garden, or something. No! They would be moving way further away than that. His Papa was starting a new job in Paris in May. So Even was moving to France with his parents today. France - which was... well, Even had no idea, but it was pretty far away. Papa had shown him on the globe in his office.</p><p>Tears started to well up in Even's eyes. He had been brave until now because he was a big boy and all that, but now he couldn't anymore. Now the day was here and there was no way he could deny this anymore, tell himself that it would be okay. He didn't even speak French! What were his parents thinking, dragging him to a country where he didn't know anyone and didn't speak the language? This was a bad, bad idea! Even was too scared for such a big adventure! Maybe he could stay with aunt June instead?</p><p>Suddenly a tiny hand grabbed his and squeezed it tight. Even didn't have to look down to know who it was. He just squeezed Isak's hand back, smiling just a tiny little bit through his tears. They just stood there for a while, looking at the Bech Næsheim home together. Even still had tears in his eyes, but with Isak holding his hand, he felt much better already.</p><p>Honestly, Even had no idea how this friendship had come to be. Their parents had been friends since a long time, Even knew - Mama had told him that she and Marianne had once worked together at a coffee shop when his Mama had been in University, so it must have been ages ago... And then two and a half years ago Marianne and Terje had come to their house with this tiny little baby on Marianne's arm. The whole afternoon Even had stared at Isak in pure fascination that something so tiny was a human being. And that had been that... And once Isak had learned how to walk they had rummaged around the neighborhood together. Inseparable.</p><p>"It's okay, Evy," Isak eventually mumbled next to him. When Even looked down to the younger boy, Isak had already tilted his head back to look up at him. A toothy smile was plastered over his face and his hand was squeezing Even's even harder now. "We're going on a big adventure together. To Pa-is. Don't be sad, okay?" Isak's smile vanished and instead he was looking at Even with big green puppy eyes. "We'll be together. Forever. Right, Evy?"</p><p>Even smiled and stroked some blond curls out of Isak's face. "Yes. Together forever." Slowly he turned away from the house and towards Isak. "Well, are you ready for our big adventure then? Did you pack your things?" Isak nodded eagerly and then held out his backpack to Even - the head of his stuffed giraffe was sticking out at the top. "I packed Thor," Isak proclaimed smiling brightly, patting the head of his giraffe. "He will protect us! You don't have to be scared!"</p><p>"Good..." Even crouched down a little and put the backpack away, so that Isak would focus on him. He did, tilting his head questioningly at Even. "Are you scared, Issy?" The question earned him a frown, but then Isak seemed to think about it. He was a clever boy; way too clever for his age. He had Even in wonders a lot of times. "A little," Isak admitted, blushing a little. "But mommy said it will be a big adventure and I can already say hello in French, Evy. They say salut. Did you know? Can you say it, Evy?" And just like that the last of Even's fear dissolved, washed away by Isak's bright smile as he tried to teach Even his first French word.</p><p>*</p><p>
  <em>June 2013 </em>
</p><p>Even couldn't count the number of doctors he had seen in the past year anymore. And they had thrown even more complicated words at him. From simple pubertal mood swings to depression; from hypothyroidism to a cerebral tumor and everything in between. After spending more time in medical offices than at school, it had eventually landed Even in the ER two days ago.</p><p>He had felt amazing the days before it had happened. There had been no doctor's appointments in his schedule. Sonja had finally agreed to be his girlfriend. The summer break had just started (okay, that meant that Isak had left on a visit to his grandparents in Oslo, but that just meant that Even had to count down the days until he would return). The weather was amazing. He felt way more creative and productive than usual. He had drawn at least 17 comics and four paintings in three days. 21 pictures in three days, that was great. The last one had been an acrylic painting of Isak; Isak with angel wings. And that was how Even had gotten the idea... He had crafted the wings within a day and of course, he had to test them, right? He couldn't just give Isak wings that didn't work...</p><p>Turned out they didn't work and a jump from the second floor with dysfunctional wings ended in a pretty hard crash.</p><p>Once Even had woken up in the hospital, he crashed again. Heavy and deep. It was the darkest hole he had ever been in and he had been in a lot these past couple of years. He barely heard the doctors and his parents talking, barely noticed the psychiatrist coming in and asking questions. He had no idea if he replied to even one of those. The only thing that stuck out in the fog were two words that supposedly were finally the right diagnosis: bipolar disorder. Once they had reached him, Even turned towards his mother to ask her one question: "When will Isak be here?"</p><p>That had been earlier in the day and all Even could remember now was that his mother's reply hadn't satisfied him. Which meant that Isak wouldn't be here anytime soon... Even turned over to look at the alarm clock on his nightstand. It was around 9 pm - so his parents must have left about an hour ago because visiting hours ended at 8 pm. The hospital had gone completely silent, only some far-off beeping noises could be heard. Even sighed - it would be another long night. Well, the nights never seemed to end anyway these past two days. His days were like Norwegian winter and it wasn't the first time that he thought that he finally understood why aunt June had done what she had done.</p><p>Soft footsteps and the door to his room opening dragged Even away from his nagging thoughts. It was probably the nurse with his meds. But then he saw the pillbox already sitting on his nightstand and he slowly turned his head towards the door. But he didn't catch anything from his visitor except a wisp of blond curls, as the visitor just pounced on him. A bone-crushing hug knocked the air out of Even's lungs.</p><p>"Isak, you're crushing me," Even muttered, his voice barely audible and hoarse. Eventually, Isak let go, sitting next to Even on the bed to look at him with emotions running wild on his face and in his soft green eyes. "As far as I heard, you almost did that yourself, Even." There was an undertone there, but it wasn't accusatory or harsh - more... worried and soft. Even just shrugged and closed his eyes again. It was too straining, dealing with this.</p><p>Even could feel Isak move next to him - and then Isak was lying next to him on the narrow hospital bed. He edged closer and stole a bit of the duvet from Even before hugging him to his body from the side. "I'm sorry I wasn't here, Even." Isak's voice was barely more than a whisper against Even's ear. "If I had known you were in a bad place, I wouldn't have gone to Oslo with my parents. I'm so fucking sorry. I should have been here."</p><p>Even breathed in heavily, before he turned his head towards Isak. Opening his eyes was a struggle, but he eventually managed to at least look at his best friends through half-closed eyelids. "This is not your fault, Isak. Stop. It would probably still have happened if you were here. I'm sick in the head, I'm crazy, a nutcase. There's nothing you can do about that."</p><p>While Isak's push was soft, his glare was hard. "Don't you ever say that again, okay?" Isak continued to glare at him, almost daring Even to speak up. But he didn't - he didn't have the strength, even though he wanted to. Because it was true; he had an official document saying that he was. And thanks to his crash landing, he also had scars to show for it. Maybe he even could get an imprint on his forehead? <em>C-R-A-Z-Y</em> spelled out in bright neon pink perhaps? "I can hear you think, Even, and I don't like it. Stop it."</p><p>"I can't. I'm sorry... Maybe it would be best if you left," Even mumbled, turning his head away from Isak again to stare at the ceiling again. "I'm in no state to be good company or something... I should probably sleep. You should probably sleep..." Isak just robbed closer again and wrapped his arm around Even. "You can sleep if you want to. But I'll stay right here. I'm not here for good company; I'm here to support my best friend who's neither a nutcase nor crazy. He just has a mental illness that he will need medication and therapy for. Did you know that according to the WHO one in four people are affected by mental health issues at least once in their life?"</p><p>There was a tiny little smile tugging at Even's lips. This boy... this goddamn boy. Isak had probably spent his flight back from Oslo reading up on his facts just to make Even feel better. "I... uhm... Well, okay... Thank you, Issy," he whispered back, letting the tiny smile pass over his lips. "I didn't know that..." He sighed, turning over so that he was now facing Isak. Then he frowned. "Wait a second... How did you even get in here? The visiting hours are over."</p><p>A broad grin appeared on Isak's face - he looked almost proud of himself and most certainly very pleased. "I snuck in, of course. We just have to wake up early enough tomorrow, so I can sneak out again before the nurses catch me and give me the scolding of my life."</p><p>Even didn't say anything about the fact that the nurses also checked on him during the night. He didn't want Isak to leave, he needed Isak here with him. And that his best friend was so determined to stay here with him no matter what made his heart flutter. It made him feel things for the first time since he had woken up in his hospital bed. Of course, he knew by now that tomorrow he might be back in his black hole again, but just lying here with Isak and feeling things, being able to almost smile, gave him just a tiny little bit of hope. Maybe that hole wouldn't swallow him up whole, maybe it would spit him out again eventually.</p><p>"You know, I could kiss you right now." Even froze right after finishing his sentence and stared at Isak in shock. Isak gulped, but he didn't budge the slightest, he didn't break their eye contact. Both their cheeks were flushed and the air around them was thick with tension. Even licked his lips and averted his gaze, before resolving the tension. "I mean... thank you. Let's sleep, okay? It's late." It wasn't, the alarm clock on the nightstand read 21:21.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Chapter 70</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mama Bech Naesheim always knew.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. Chapter 71</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An idiot.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. Chapter 72</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hit me like a ray of sun<br/>Burnin' through my darkest night</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p></p><div class="Lyrics__Container-sc-1ynbvzw-2 jgQsqn">
  <p>
    <span class="ReferentFragment__Highlight-oqvzi6-1 UQYLu">Remember those walls I built?<br/>Well, baby, they're tumblin' down<br/>And they didn't even put up a fight<br/>They didn't even make a sound<br/>I found a way to let you in<br/>But I never really had a doubt</span>
    <br/>
    <span class="ReferentFragment__Highlight-oqvzi6-1 UQYLu">Standin' in the light of your halo<br/>I got my angel now</span>
  </p>
  <p>It's like I've been awakened<br/>Every rule I had you breakin'<br/>It's the risk that I'm takin'<br/>I ain't never gonna shut you out</p>
  <p><span class="ReferentFragment__Highlight-oqvzi6-1 UQYLu">Everywhere I'm lookin' now<br/>I'm surrounded by your embrace</span><br/>Baby, I can see your halo<br/><span class="ReferentFragment__Highlight-oqvzi6-1 UQYLu">You know you're my savin' grace<br/>You're everything I need and more</span><br/><span class="ReferentFragment__Highlight-oqvzi6-1 UQYLu">It's written all over your face</span><br/>Baby, I can feel your halo<br/><span class="ReferentFragment__Highlight-oqvzi6-1 UQYLu">Pray it won't fade away</span></p>
</div><div class="RightSidebar-pajcl2-0 eGLQob">
  <p></p>
  <div class="SidebarAd__Container-sc-1cw85h6-0 eKPeKQ">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="Lyrics__Container-sc-1ynbvzw-2 jgQsqn">
  <p>I can feel your halo, halo, halo<br/>I can see your halo, halo, halo<br/>I can feel your halo, halo, halo<br/>I can see your halo, halo<br/>Halo</p>
  <p><span class="ReferentFragment__Highlight-oqvzi6-1 UQYLu">Hit me like a ray of sun<br/>Burnin' through my darkest night</span><br/>You're the only one that I want<br/>Think I'm addicted to your light<br/>I swore I'd never fall again<br/>But this don't even feel like fallin'<br/><span class="ReferentFragment__Highlight-oqvzi6-1 UQYLu">Gravity can't begin<br/>To pull me back to the ground again</span></p>
  <p>It's like I've been awakened<br/>Every rule I had you breakin'<br/>The risk that I'm takin'<br/>I'm never gonna shut you out</p>
  <p><span class="ReferentFragment__Highlight-oqvzi6-1 UQYLu">Everywhere I'm lookin' now<br/>I'm surrounded by your embrace</span><br/>Baby, I can see your halo<br/><span class="ReferentFragment__Highlight-oqvzi6-1 UQYLu">You know you're my savin' grace<br/>You're everything I need and more</span><br/><span class="ReferentFragment__Highlight-oqvzi6-1 UQYLu">It's written all over your face</span><br/>Baby, I can feel your halo<br/><span class="ReferentFragment__Highlight-oqvzi6-1 UQYLu">Pray it won't fade away</span></p>
</div><div class="RightSidebar-pajcl2-0 eGLQob">
  <p></p>
  <div class="SidebarAd__Container-sc-1cw85h6-0 bDikLl">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="Lyrics__Container-sc-1ynbvzw-2 jgQsqn">
  <p>I can feel your halo, halo, halo<br/>I can see your halo, halo, halo<br/>I can feel your halo, halo, halo<br/>I can see your halo, halo</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. Chapter 73</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And this is Lucas's story.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as he had dragged his feet onto the wooden platform, Lucas felt calmer. Quickly he stood up and opened the door to get inside the treehouse. He put down his backpack, before closing the door behind him and then he tilted open a window instead to air the small room a little. He hadn't been here in a while and he could smell that. After five minutes, Lucas eventually sat down on the cushions in the far corner and let his gaze wander around his treehouse. It didn't take him too long to get lost in the memories the place held.</p><p>
  <em>May 2006</em>
</p><p>Frustration was rising within Lucas while he stared at the wooden planks next to him. His dad had promised him to build a treehouse with him this weekend. But of course, something had come up last minute. Lucas couldn't remember a time when there wasn't a thing coming up whenever his dad had promised to spend time with him. He should have known and shouldn't let himself get excited about this. But he had, he was... and now here he was, sitting next to the tree he had chosen for his treehouse and a lot of planks he couldn't even lift on his own.</p><p>"Whatever," he said to himself after waiting for another fifteen minutes, his hopes crushed and trampled upon. After getting up from the ground and dusting the dirt from his shorts, he groped for his backpack. But it wasn't there anymore... Confused Lucas spun around just to see Eliott standing behind him with his backpack in his hand. "You didn't want to leave already, did you? We haven't even started yet!"</p><p>"Eli!" Lucas exclaimed, almost jumping into the arms of his best friend. "What are you doing here? And what do you mean we haven't even started yet?" Eliott smiled brightly at Lucas while hugging him closely. "Well, we're going to build a treehouse, right?"</p><p>Lucas's whole being was lit up by the smile that spread across his face. "Really?" He untangled himself from Eliott to look up at him. "Are you really going to build my treehouse with me, Eli? How did you even know I was here?" Eliott ran his fingers through Lucas's hair, smiling softly. "Well, I'm your best friend. I just know, Lulu. So, should we start?"</p><p>Several hours later, the scaffolding of their treehouse was finished, and Lucas was lying on the platform next to Eliott, basking in the setting sun. After a while, Lucas turned onto his side to squint at his best friend. He robbed closer to him until he could rest his head on Eliott's shoulder and put his arm over his torso. "Thank you, Eli. Thank you so much," Lucas whispered into his best friend's ear. "I'm so lucky to have you as my best friend. I don't know how you do it - but like, anytime I need someone, you're there. It's amazing, you're amazing."</p><p>"Awwww, look at you, being all soft," Eliott replied, turning his head towards Lucas. His lips grazed Lucas's cheeks in the movement. It made goosebumps rise all the way down Lucas' neck and he just cuddled closer to Eliott. "Lulu, fuck your dad, okay? If he doesn't want to spend time with you that's his loss... well, and my gain. We'll finish the treehouse tomorrow, okay? And then we can have a sleep-over here." Lucas nodded and closed his eyes quickly to not see Eliott's reaction as he blushed while saying: "But let's not tell Ev and Is about this."</p><p>"No, Lucas. This is <em>ours</em>."</p><p>*</p><p>
  <em>February 2016 </em>
</p><p>Lucas clutched the blanket closer to him when his flashlight went out. He tried shaking it back to life, but it was no use. It had run out of battery. Now he would be in the dark as well as fucking freezing. But well, it fit his mood perfectly. He knew it was way too cold to come to the treehouse this late, but his feet had taken him here automatically after the fucking disaster he had just lived through with his father.</p><p>Just thinking back to the conversation, he had had with his father about an hour ago, brought back tears to his eyes. Lucas had always known that his father would probably not react in the best way, but he hadn't expected this. Maybe he should have. And maybe he shouldn't care as much as he did. But he didn't know how to do that. Lucas had tried to not be disappointed by, upset about, or feel anything at all towards his father since he was about six. Ten years later and he still hadn't succeeded.</p><p>Would he ever be able to just tell this man to go fuck himself? Maybe after this. Maybe that was finally the last straw for him.</p><p>"Lucas?" The sound of a voice calling his name made Lucas jump so hard he almost hit his head on the roof of his treehouse that was way too small now that he was a fully-grown boy. "Lucas, I know you're up there... Can I come up? I've brought wine!" Quickly Lucas robbed out of the house and onto the platform to see Eliott already climbing the first steps of the ladder, bottles rattling together in his backpack as he made his way up. Lucas smiled through his tears. "Wine is good. You're allowed to come up."</p><p>He helped Eliott up the platform and several minutes later they were cuddled up inside the treehouse and Eliott was opening the first bottle of wine. Lucas rested his head on his best friend's shoulder and closed his eyes. He still felt like shit, but it was so much better, now that Eliott was here with him. Eliott handed him the bottle of wine, before wrapping an arm around me. "Tell me what happened, okay?"</p><p>"My dad happened," Lucas whispered back, snuggling even closer to Eliott - if that was even possible. He took a drag out of the bottle before putting it away. "I don't want to care about the things he says, Eli, I don't. They shouldn't matter to me... but they do. And I hate myself so much for letting them matter to me. Does that make sense?"</p><p>Eliott rubbed his upper arm while nodding. "It makes sense, I guess... I understand that you care about his opinion, even if you don't want to. I'd say that's pretty normal. We all want our parents' approval. Even if they are not the parents, we wish for... or deserve. And you should allow yourself to be sad about it, to be angry and frustrated. We can do that tonight with the wine. But tomorrow you should remember that your father's opinions don't define you and that he can't bring you down if you won't let him. Okay? You're strong, Lulu. So strong. And you have three friends that will be there for you when you can't be strong for a bit."</p><p>"That's corny as fuck!" Lucas laughed, hiding his face on Eliott's shoulder when suddenly the tears came back, and laughter turned into sobs. "He said that it's a good thing I already moved out because otherwise, he would have kicked me out. He said that he would disown me and that I should never contact him again... I almost had to laugh about that, because it's not like he answers when I call him. But those aren't the things that actually got to me, you know? Of course, it hurts, but I kind of expected that..."</p><p>Eliott's hand moved to Lucas's hair, stroking it carefully. "What was the part that got to you then, Lulu?" He asked while picking up the wine bottle with his free hand to take a sip. "You know that if he's actually threatened you or something, I'm going to kill him, right?" Lucas leaned into his touch with a relieved sigh. "No, nothing like that... or well, at least not in that way."</p><p>The shoulder underneath his head was gone so fast, Lucas was barely able to not fall over. He wanted to glare at Eliott for making such rapid movements without a warning, but the look on his best friend's face stopped him from saying anything. "What did he say to you, Lucas?" Eliott asked, his eyes cold and his lips tight. "I meant it. I'll fucking kill him."</p><p>"Calm down, Eli, please. It was nothing like that," Lucas pleaded - a hand on Eliott's arm, carefully squeezing. He had to wait some seconds, but eventually, Eliott calmed down and his gaze softened again. "Thank you. Okay, well, so... He said that I should never tell mum about my abnormalities. Because she would resent me for it. She would hate me, and she would rather die than having a gay son. And as if that wasn't enough already, he corrected himself and said, and I quote that: <em>No, actually, Lucas, she would kill herself if you ever told her. She couldn't live with a son like you - with your sins. You're a disgrace to her and a burden she wouldn't be able to carry.</em>"</p><p>"Putain..." It was almost a scream and yet nothing more than an angry whisper. Eliott's face was contorted. He was obviously upset, feeling for Lucas. He hauled Lucas in for a hug, a bone-crushing, <em>so-tight-that-all-your-broken-pieces-fall-back-together</em> kind of hug. And Lucas was sobbing all over again. "Fuck that, fuck him, Lulu. He has no right to say these kinds of things. You are none of those things. You're not abnormal, you're not a disgrace, a burden, or a sin. You're the best person on this godforsaken planet. And your mum loves you so fucking much, and nothing can ever change that, okay? Never listen to him again. No, in fact, just never talk to him again. He is not worth a second of your time. Okay? You hear me?"</p><p>Eventually, after they both had calmed down, they were lying on the cushions with the blankets wrapped tightly around them. The wine was completely forgotten, and Lucas' head was resting on Eliott's chest, while the latter was playing with Lucas' hair. "Thank you, Eli," he whispered, turning his head up a little to peer up at his best friend. "You're the best best friend I could ever wish for, really."</p><p> "There's no need to thank me, little hedgehog," Eliott replied with a fond smile, his hands still caressing Lucas' hair carefully. Frowning, Lucas put his hands down on the floor to pull his upper body up and look at his best friend. His eyes narrowing. "Hedgehog? What the hell?" Eliott just grinned at him, pulling up a strand of his hair. "Ouais. That's what you are... a tiny little, cute hedgehog with your wild hair."</p><p>Laughing, Lucas slapped his hands away. "Shut up... oh my god, I'm not a hedgehog... what the fuck, Eli?" They tussled for a bit, laughing and joking until they settled down into their earlier position. Lucas sighed. "Well, whatever... Can you believe it, though? All this uproar about me being gay and I haven't even kissed another guy yet... it's so dumb."</p><p>Suddenly, they were sitting up and Lucas had no idea how that had happened. Eliott stared at him way too intensely, making the hairs all over Lucas's body stand up. He was tense with anticipation and he wasn't sure why. "That's true," Eliott hummed, licking his lower lip. "We will have to change that, I think."</p><p>"What?" Lucas gulped. His throat was dry and his hands sweaty. He didn't know how to breathe anymore. "Are you for real right now?"</p><p>Eliott nodded and took Lucas's face in his hands. "Don't worry, Lulu. It will be fine... Little hedgehogs deserve to get kissed before they turn 17. It's a hedgehog-rule!" Lucas didn't have a chance to tell Eliott that he was an idiot or ask about Lucille or-</p><p>Soft lips were touching his and Lucas closed his eyes quickly, while his hands grabbed on to Eliott's sweater. Eliott was kissing him - he was being kissed! He felt like he was melting under his best friend's lips. His grip on Eliott's sweater got tighter and he accidentally - or automatically? - pulled the taller boy closer.</p><p>It felt like ages until they broke apart again - and yet it just wasn't long enough. Lucas kept his eyes closed, smiling stupidly at nothing. "Now, you've been kissed." Lucas could barely stop himself from asking to be kissed again and again and again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. Chapter 74</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mika speaks some truths.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. Chapter 75</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>She said, "I was seven and you were nine"<br/>I looked at you like the stars that shined<br/>In the sky, the pretty lights<br/>And our daddies used to joke about the two of us<br/>Growing up and falling in love<br/>And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes<br/>And said, "Oh my, my, my"<br/><br/>Take me back to the house in the backyard tree<br/>Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me<br/>You never did, you never did<br/>Take me back when our world was one block wide<br/>I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried<br/>Just two kids, you and I<br/>Oh my, my, my, my</p><p>I was sixteen when suddenly<br/>I wasn't that little girl you used to see<br/>But your eyes still shined like pretty lights<br/>And our daddies used to joke about the two of us<br/>They never believed we'd really fall in love<br/>And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes<br/>And said, "Oh my, my, my"<br/><br/>Take me back to the creek beds we turned up<br/>2 a.m. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me<br/>Take me back to the time we had our very first fight<br/>The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight<br/>You stayed outside till the morning light<br/>Oh my, my, my, my<br/><br/>A few years had gone and come around<br/>We were sitting at our favorite spot in town<br/>And you looked at me, got down on one knee<br/><br/>Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle<br/>Our whole town came and our mamas cried<br/>You said, "I do", and I did too<br/>Take me home where we met so many years before<br/>We'll rock our babies on that very front porch<br/>After all this time, you and I<br/><br/>And I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine<br/>I'll still look at you like the stars that shine<br/>In the sky, oh my, my, my</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. Chapter 76</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eskild and Mika complaining about the baby gays.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. Chapter 77</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All four of them suffering in their own way.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. Chapter 78</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Isak is high and makes some confessions... ooops.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. Chapter 79</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Even makes sure that Isak is safe by sending Eskild to get him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. Chapter 80</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Even and Eliott have a long conversation about their situation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>81. Chapter 81</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This has been called the world's most amicable break-up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their hug was awkward and when they eventually sat down on the bench, they faced the lake in front of them and not each other. Even hated it, but he also had no idea what to do about it, so he just sat there, wringing his hands. He knew that it would probably be best to just get it over and done with, but he had no idea how to do it. Lucas was one of his best friends and Even would very much like to keep it that way. But then again, Even had the feeling that Lucas wanted this as much as he did, so maybe it wouldn't be that bad.</p><p>When he turned towards Lucas, the younger one did the same. For a second, they just stared at each other, before they both started to speak at the same time: "I think we should break up."</p><p>A little confused smile crept up on Even's face, but he nodded. He had been right then; Lucas had felt the same about this as he did. "Thank god," Lucas whispered next to him and Even snapped out of his thoughts to look at his friends. "I was really scared to talk to you about this, you know? Remember how we talked about how we felt that we should be together? And then I realized that I was so wrong, and I was afraid I was the only one and that you still felt the same way as you did back then, Even."</p><p>"Yeah... I think we were very wrong back then," Even replied, putting an arm around Lucas and pulling him in, before resting his chin on the messy hair on top of Lucas' head. "I mean this whole parallel universe thing is your theory and you probably know better than I, but..." Even left his sentence open, shrugging as much as it was possible in this position.</p><p>But Lucas picked up on his prompt, nodding. "But you're in love with another version of me. With Isak. Right? So, the parallel universe theory makes totally sense and we did feel something there. It was just not the real thing, because it was with the wrong version of the right person."</p><p>Even gaped at him. "Okay... yes. That's exactly what I wanted to say, Lulu. No, fy faen, this parallel universe talk is too complicated for me, to be honest... But whatever. How did you know I was in love with Isak?"</p><p>"Because I'm in love with Eliott." Even let go of Lucas to look at him. For a while, he examined him thoughtfully, but then he nodded. "Okay, yes. I guess it all makes sense now." Lucas furrowed his eyebrows at Even. "Are you making fun of me right now?" Even ruffled his hair, while grinning at him fondly. "Of course not, Lulu. If you're telling me it makes sense, then it makes sense. You're the brainy one in this relationship. Well, this ended relationship and now friendship again... right? We'll be best friends again?!" Even worried his lips while waiting for Lucas's answer.</p><p>"Of course, we'll be best friends, Even. We are best friends, we always were, and I certainly hope we always will be!" They smiled at each other for a second, before hugging it out.</p><p>Eventually, Lucas pulled away to look up at Even again. "I want to... Ev, I'm sorry for... I cheated on you. In the club, when I dragged Eliott away. We made out in the bathroom... I'm sorry about that, okay? I know how much you hate cheaters... I didn't want to be one. I know I should've talked to you before doing that. But I couldn't think anymore because Eliott looked at me while kissing Isak and I just couldn't think about anything else anymore. I didn't mean to-"</p><p>"Lucas, stop. It's okay," Even interrupted him, almost sounding a little irked. "It's okay, you know? First, I almost cheated as well. I didn't because I was interrupted... And second, I don't hate cheaters per se, Lulu. Do I think cheating is wrong, yes? Does it automatically make everyone that cheats a bad person? I don't think so... I just never want to be one, you know?" Lucas narrowed his eyes to frown at Even. "Why not? I mean yeah... but like... huh?"</p><p>"It's because that's what Sonja accused me of when I told her that I thought I was pansexual... The first thing she said was basically <em>'Who did you sleep with? Was it Eliott?'</em> And she wouldn't let go of it, even when I explained to her that there was just this guy that I thought was really intriguing and that it made me think and reevaluate my sexuality and... But she kept on insisting and every time we had a fight, she would bring it up again, so... yeah... I don't want her words to become true if that makes sense."</p><p>Lucas's hand was on his within a second and he squeezed it tightly. "It makes total sense, Even. Sonja is a bitch, man. Don't let her and her stupid words get to you anymore, please. She never deserved you... I wish you'd have talked earlier about how she treated you. We would have all told you to break up with her."</p><p>The smile on Even's lips was bittersweet, he leaned against Lucas for well-needed support. "I guess I just didn't want to admit to myself that I was wrong about her?! And also, not everything was bad, Lulu. Sonja and I had good times, too. But yeah... let's talk about something else, okay? Like... when will you talk to Eliott about your feelings?"</p><p>"I don't know yet... Will you talk to Isak?" Lucas's reply was rather curt. Even noticed, but let it slip for now. Instead, he nodded. "Yes... right after this, I guess. It was hard enough for me to wait until after our talk. Especially since he's apparently in a bad place right now." Lucas furrowed his eyebrows. "He is? Why?"</p><p>Even shrugged. "I think it might have to do with this whole mess we're in. He was as high as a kite yesterday... I can't let that happen again today." Quickly Lucas got up from the bench and looked down at Even. "Well, then, what are you waiting for? Go and save Isak from himself."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>82. Chapter 82</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Come and find him, Even.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>83. Chapter 83</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Even knows exactly where to look for his boy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0084"><h2>84. Chapter 84</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Even tries to encourage Lucas to talk to Eliott.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0085"><h2>85. Chapter 85</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Friends always.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0086"><h2>86. Chapter 86</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Even can finally kiss Isak at 21.21.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isak was sitting on the swing in Even's backyard. His legs were too long now, scrapping on the ground as he swung back and forth lightly. This swing - attached to an old tree in the backyard of Even's old home - was one of the few things in Oslo holding blurry memories of his early childhood before moving to France. Like - if he closed his eyes right now, the only thing he could see was himself sitting on Even's lap on the swing while demanding Even to go higher, higher, higher...</p><p>"Fuck," Isak whispered to himself, before opening his eyes again and pulling out the small bag from his pocket. His fingers were quick in rolling the joint and when he eventually put it between his lips, he already felt a little calmer again. Eventually, he also found the lighter in one of the pockets of the denim jacket that he had borrowed from Even. Just when he was about to light his joint, someone called out to him. It made Isak jump so much that the joint slipped from his fingers and Isak himself could barely keep himself seated on the swing. "Don't light that, sunshine boy!"</p><p>Fucking Even! Who gave him the right to scare Isak like that? Also, how the hell had he managed to get to Oslo this fast? They had texted in the morning -maybe 11 am? - and now, judging by the slowly sinking sun it should be 8.30 pm, maybe 9 pm. Had Even just jumped onto the next flight, because he had immediately known where to look for Isak? No, that couldn't be it... It was impossible for Even to know. Maybe someone had tipped him off? Maybe his grandma had called Even after Isak had arrived last night? Probably that was it since his mormor had always loved Even to bits.</p><p>Isak looked up from where his dropped joint was lying on the ground to Even who was now standing right in front of him, the biggest smile painted on his face as if he was proud of himself. For what? Making Isak drop his joint? Isak glared at him. "You'll pay me back for that, Bech Næsheinn!"</p><p>"Absolutely not," Even replied, still smiling. "I think you owe me since I just spend 160 € to come to find you here, just because you're a little drama queen, Valtersen!" Isak opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again. Because what could he say after all? It was a bit dramatic to just disappear to Oslo. But this was the only place he could really be alone and think. Even if it didn't make any sense at all, it was just how it was. Even's old home, and all the blurry memories of better times it held, was his safe space.</p><p>Even stepped closer. "I knew you'd have no comeback for this since it's the truth." Isak just growled, waiting for Even to continue. "Do you sometimes miss living in Oslo, Issy? Because I know I do... Seeing you on the swing reminds me of how you always asked me to go higher and higher when we were sitting on it together or when I was pushing you." Fuck him for mentioning that as if he knew exactly that Isak had been thinking about this just a minute ago.</p><p>And before Isak realized it, Even was already standing behind him and pushing him. "Oh my god, you're an actual idiot," Isak complained, quickly grabbing on to the chains. He had to laugh nonetheless. However, he was caught in between wanting to relive the sweetest childhood memories he had and the need to have a serious talk with Even to sort out their mess. Maybe he could enjoy this for at least a minute? Even wouldn't go anywhere after coming all this way just to get his dramatic self, so they could still talk after this, Isak decided. "Higher, Evy, <em>higher</em>!"</p><p>When the swing finally came to a rest again, Even was already in front of Isak again, smiling widely and happily. "You haven't called me that in ages!" Isak frowned. "Evy, I mean." Oh... had he called Even that? Isak hadn't even realized. He had been way too absorbed in their moment of joy. "I liked it, though... You calling me that... Hey, what time is it?"</p><p>Again, Isak frowned but he looked down at his watch to check the time. "It's 21:21," he whispered, his heart beating faster without him knowing why. Even nodded, satisfied. "I was hoping you'd say that," he said while stepping closer until he was standing between Isak's legs. He put his hands on Isak's still holding on to the chains. "There's something I wanted to do once at 21:21 a couple of years ago... And now I can finally do it."</p><p>Isak wanted to ask what the hell he was talking about, but he found himself tongue-tied and out of breath. His mouth was dry while his hands were sweaty underneath Even's and his legs were a little shaky. Even's deep voice was full of promises Isak had barely dared to dream of the past weeks.</p><p>Even licked his lips, before lunging forward to press them onto Isak's. Even though Isak knew that this would happen, he still gasped in surprise. But eventually, he closed his eyes and pulled Even in by wrapping his arms around Even's middle. Isak was very happy that he was sitting on the swing because he was sure his knees would have given out under him otherwise. Just to make sure he wouldn't fall backward from the swing, Isak dug his nails into Even's hips a little harder. Just this simple touch of Even's lips already made Isak feel light-headed and dizzy. He felt like he had never been kissed like this before and they had barely even started. Was this how you were actually supposed to feel while being kissed?</p><p>After what was at least a minute, Even pulled Isak up from the swing. He then maneuvered them backward until he was leaning against the trunk of the tree and now it was Isak between Even's legs. Even pulled Isak in as close as possible, until their upper bodies very tightly pressed together, before he refocused on their kiss.</p><p>The whimpering sound coming from Isak when Even licked over his cupid's bow to get the younger one to open his mouth for him was almost too much for Even. That sound was as sinful as Isak's cupid's bow. Even when he hadn't been aware of his feelings for Isak yet, Even had caught himself thinking about that cupid's bow a lot. <em>A fucking lot.</em> And yeah, maybe that should've been a sign for him because you shouldn't be thinking about slowly brushing your tongue over your best friend's upper lip and stop right at that point and... But fuck, that goddamn cupid's bow was a sin, okay?! And maybe he should stop thinking now!</p><p>Even flicked his tongue against the cupid's bow one last time before pushing it into Isak's now open mouth. Isak's tongue was already there waiting for him and Even immediately engaged it in a heated battle, while his hands started rummaging over Isak's back. All the way down to his jeans where he rested them in the back pockets cupping Isak's ass.</p><p>When they eventually parted, Even was out of breath and he felt rather weak in the knees. He was about to go for another kiss when he caught a car pulling up on the driveway in front of the house. "Faen... I think we need to go," he swore while removing his hands from Isak's pockets. The boy in front of him looking still completely dazed, his eyes still closed. Even had to smile at that and quickly grabbed Isak's hand. "You're too cute for your own good, but this won't help you here... Come on, let's go somewhere else. We still have to talk."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0087"><h2>87. Chapter 87</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Isak realizes it wasn't his grandma that told Even where to find him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0088"><h2>88. Chapter 88</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They finally have a talk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Even?" They eventually had settled on the little green area across from the church that Isak's parents used to attend. Isak had just put his phone away after texting with his grandma and now looked at Even who was sprawled out on the grass next to him. Even looked at him questioningly, one of his eyebrows raised. "Mormor says she hasn't told you I was here... So, who did?"</p><p>Even frowned at him as he sat up again. "What do you mean by that? No one told me you were here, Issy." Now it was Isak's turn to frown. "But then how did you know I was here? It makes no sense at all... we texted in the morning and that would mean you immediately knew I was in Oslo and then you just took the next flight..." Even smiled at him before cupping Isak's face with both his hands to plant a soft kiss on his lips. "You said you wanted to be alone and think," Even hummed. "Of course, I knew where to find you. It's not like it was hard to figure it out after that."</p><p>Isak opened and closed his mouth several times before he gave up. Even had known where to find him just with that little information, then he had just booked the next flight to come and get Isak, and now here he was acting as if it was no biggie. Isak had to let that sink in for a while. "Okay, yeah... cool..."</p><p>They sat in silence for a while, just looking at the church, both of them occupied with their own thoughts until Isak turned to Even again. He had about a billion questions, so it was probably best to start right now. "You said that you wanted to kiss me once at 21:21 already... When was that?" It was the first question that came to his mind, so Isak just blurted it out, earning a bright smile from Even. "It was six years ago when I got diagnosed and you snuck into the hospital. You said the most amazing things and I just felt that urge to kiss you. But I didn't..." Isak thought back to that day and eventually nodded. "I remember... you even said that you could kiss me right now. I didn't think anything by it back then. I mean - you had just gotten together with Sonja. Uhm... so you meant it? But what about Sonja then? Or was it just like... a heat of the moment kinda thing?"</p><p>"To be honest, I don't know about Sonja, Isak... It's very hard to think back on that relationship now that I know what I know," Even replied making Isak frown harder. "And what is it that you know now that you didn't before?" Isak asked eventually - unsure if he would like the answer to that question at all, but he needed to know.</p><p>"That I have always loved you, Isak."</p><p>It blew Isak away. Just that short, honest, and simple statement blew him away. He couldn't think anymore, he couldn't say or do anything, he barely even managed to keep breathing. Even has always loved him. It was everything he had wanted to hear for weeks now and yet he also wanted to scream about it, about them. If they had always loved each other then why had it taken them so fucking long to get here? He could've kissed Even ages ago; he could have evaded all his doubts about himself and whether anyone would ever be able to love him.</p><p>"Isak?" He snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Even who was nervously brushing his fingers through his long hair. "I'm sorry, I... I know it's kind of... Well, I don't know... a lot, maybe? Yeah, maybe that's the best way to put it. It's a lot, but... It's how it is. And I'm pretty sure that's how it is for you, too. At least if I'm not going completely crazy these past days."</p><p>Slowly, Isak inched closer to Even. "Don't say that," he whispered, his fingers finding a strand of Even's hair to play with. "You're not crazy, Even. It's the same for me, yes. I've been in love with you for ages. I just never realized it. Maybe I didn't want to... But then you started dating Lucas and I just couldn't deny my jealously anymore, I guess. I was this close to strangling him sometimes. I hated his guts for getting what I couldn't."</p><p>Even laughed lowly before pulling Isak in until he tumbled over, and they were lying on the ground, Isak on Even's chest. "It's just that... I don't know... something clicked with Lucas at one time and I thought that it was really something big. I think it has something to do with that parallel universe stuff you keep talking about," Even whispered. One of his hands was now raking through Isak's curls, while Isak's fingertips were still fiddling with that strand of Even's hair.</p><p>"That parallel universe stuff you keep talking about," Isak repeated in an almost mocking tone and with a roll of his eyes. "Yes, Even! That is exactly what it's about... You felt something with Lucas because he's a parallel universe version of me. You felt something because it was the right person, but the wrong version." Isak had to stop there, even though he had a lot more to say, but Even just burst out laughing.</p><p>Impatiently, Isak waited for Even to stop laughing, before eying him with irritation. "What the hell is so funny about this? Parallel universes are real, for fuck's sake!" Even was still grinning, but he nodded. "I'm sure they are, sunshine boy... It's just that Lucas said almost the exact same thing when we broke up earlier today, you know?"</p><p>"He did?" Isak asked, then after a moment's pause, he continued: "You broke up?"</p><p>Again, Even laughed. "Of course, we broke up, Isak. We're both in love with other people, so why should we stay together? That wouldn't be right. I want to be with you, Isak, not with Lucas and not with anyone else. Just you."</p><p>Isak couldn't do anything against the little blush rising on his cheeks and his heart beating a little faster after hearing Even's words. "I want to be with you too," he whispered back, hiding his face on Even's chest. "But can I ask you when that happened with Lucas? You said something clicked, but like... how and when? Please, I need to know."</p><p>"Yeah, okay... if you're sure." Even rearranged their position a little before continuing. "Lucas and I were hanging out at my place and everything was perfectly chill. We made cheese toasties, awful cheese toasties, to be precise, with loads of spices and stuff. And we just talked and talked and that's when it happened..." Isak turned his head to peer up at Even. "And when was this? Like right after my birthday or...?" Even frowned a little and shook his head. "Oh no, no... before that. It was when you had to go to Berlin because of Lea's husband, you remember? We were supposed to hang out, but then you had to go. And I was actually in a bit of a mood and didn't want to be alone... So, I was quite happy when Lucas asked if he should come over."</p><p>"No!" Isak heaved himself up into a sitting position again and stared down at Even in disbelief. "No, no, no... That just can't be true, Even. No!" Even followed suit, taking Isak's hands in his. "Issy, what the hell? What's going on? Calm down, okay?" But Isak was far from calming down. He had no idea how to do that after what Even just had said. How should he calm down when Even had just told him that his moment with Lucas had happened at a time when Isak should have been with him?</p><p>"I can't fucking calm down, Even!" Isak was almost yelling by now because he was so upset about the ludicrousness of it all. "Do you not realize what you just said? What it means?" Even shrugged, looking somewhat confused as well as worried. "It means that we could've avoided this whole mess we created in the past month! It means that it should've been me right from the start, for fuck's sake! You should've had this moment with me, not with Lucas! We were supposed to hang out that day. So, we were supposed to talk and make awful cheese toasties. We were supposed to realize that we are in love with each other on that day. But it never happened because of Florian's accident. Fy faen!"</p><p>Carefully, Even cupped Isak's cheeks in his hands again. "Isak, Isak... look at me," he said calmly, his thumbs stroking Isak's cheekbones. He waited until Isak eventually looked at him. "Okay... now there... Calm down, okay? Everything is fine, sunshine boy... I get that you're upset about this, but you have to calm down now, yeah? It's happened and there's nothing we can do about this anymore and the only thing that matters is that we are here now."</p><p>Isak took a deep breath while staring into the calming blue eyes of his best friend. "Okay?" Even asked when Isak had cooled off. After closing his eyes for a second and taking another deep breath, Isak nodded. "Okay."</p><p>It earned him a smile and a kiss before Even nuzzled their noses together coaxing a smile from Isak's lips as well. Isak sighed. "It still sucks, though... I mean, now Eliott is angry with me and I'm kind of angry at Lucas." Even pulled him in again to hug him to his chest. "Why are you kind of angry with Lulu? He didn't do anything wrong," he said while stroking Isak's curls. "You can't blame him for hanging out with me that evening. I think he just felt that I felt lonely and jumped in."</p><p>"I know..." With another sigh Isak relaxed against Even, snuggling into the crook of his neck. "I don't... or I mean... at least not consciously... I'm just low-key annoyed by him right now and I know it's probably just my jealousy speaking, but I don't know what to do about it. But whatever, I guess we'll be fine... Eli being angry with me worries me more."</p><p>Even placed the softest kisses on Isak's curls. "It will be fine... I mean, I have no idea why Eli is crossed with you, but I'm sure it will be fine. No one can be angry with you for a long time, sunshine boy." Isak tilted his head a little, raising his eyebrows at Even. "You're an idiot. You can't just generalize things because they apply to you." Even just answered with more kisses on his hair, his cheeks, and finally his lips. "Whatever... Let's just go home, yeah?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0089"><h2>89. Chapter 89</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>❤️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0090"><h2>90. Chapter 90</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One down, one to go for the gurus.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0091"><h2>91. Chapter 91</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's called "talking", Lucas.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0092"><h2>92. Chapter 92</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucas is a scared, stubborn little hedgehog.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0093"><h2>93. Chapter 93</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Isak has still some things to fix.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0094"><h2>94. Chapter 94</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Special Even breakfast at the Valtersen's.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0095"><h2>95. Chapter 95</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Isak tries to talk some sense into Lucas.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0096"><h2>96. Chapter 96</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Parallel universes exist.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0097"><h2>97. Chapter 97</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Evak having a good time in Oslo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0098"><h2>98. Chapter 98</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Checking in with Eliott.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0099"><h2>99. Chapter 99</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Isak makes his apology.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0100"><h2>100. Chapter 100</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eliott misses a certain little hedgehog.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0101"><h2>101. Chapter 101</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Evak on their way back home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0102"><h2>102. Chapter 102</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You can do it, Lulu!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0103"><h2>103. Chapter 103</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trust the universe.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0104"><h2>104. Chapter 104</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Even still owes Isak something.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0105"><h2>105. Chapter 105</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carefully, Eliott scooted over to the door when he heard someone climbing up the ladder to the treehouse. He didn't dare to hope for it to be Lucas, but what if it was? Who else would come up here? Nobody even knew this treehouse existed. Maybe some people walked past it every once in a while, but they had forgotten all about it once again once they were back home. No one but Lucas and he had ever been up here. Parents usually stopped their kids before they could try, telling them that it was not safe. So, rationally speaking, it could only be Lucas. Had Isak really kicked him in the ass so that he would come to talk to him? Or was Lucas coming here to be alone and think? It was probably that... and now Eliott was here ruining it for him. Well, fuck.</p><p>Just as Eliott opened the door of the treehouse to see if he was right, Lucas's head and upper body appeared from the hole in the platform where the ladder came up. They just stared at each other. Eliott with his hand still on the door handle, Lucas clinging to the ladder as if he was scared to fall off. "I didn't know you'd be here," Lucas eventually croaked before heaving himself onto the platform breaking the spell between them. "But I think... I think maybe I hoped for you to be here? I don't know. I just know that I really needed to come here."</p><p>"Well, it's okay... I can go if you want me to," Eliott replied quickly, crawling out of the treehouse to prove he was serious about it. The door fell close behind him with a thud, almost making him jump. "I mean - it's your treehouse after all. If you want to be alone, I'll leave. I shouldn't have come here. Sorry... I... no idea what I was thinking... I'm just gonna go... Sorry, sorry, really... It was dumb of me, I just... I'm... yeah. Bye..."</p><p>Before Eliott could reach the ladder, Lucas grabbed his arm to hold him back. "No." It was the simplest of statements, but it got Eliott's mind spinning nonetheless. What was Lucas saying no to exactly? To wanting to be alone? To him going? To the fact that it was dumb of him? To all of it maybe even? "Stay. I don't want you to go. Also, this is our treehouse, okay? Ours, not mine. You have a right to be here just as much as I do."</p><p>"Okay, yeah... Yes... cool..." Suddenly, Eliott felt very spellbound by Lucas' hand on his bare arm. There were goosebumps rising all over his arms and his skin tingled where Lucas touched him and he just wanted him to be closer, closer, closer. Without even realizing it, he had pulled Lucas in to hug him as tight to his body as he possibly could. And Lucas just <em>fitted</em>. Eliott didn't want to let go of him again; not ever.</p><p>When they eventually broke apart - just as much as they needed to look at each other, Eliott had to quickly wipe away some tears. "Fuck, I've missed you." Lucas smiled at him softly and nodded. "I've missed you, too, Eli."</p><p>And without Eliott knowing who initiated it, they were kissing. Kissing as if there was no tomorrow; kissing as if the past days had never happened and as if they didn't have a thousand things they should talk about before they should do this. But Eliott really didn't care about any of that. He just wanted to continue to kiss Lucas - preferable forever. Vehemently, Eliott pulled Lucas in closer again to feel him everywhere he could. Lucas panted against his lips, his hands tightly grabbing on to the back of Eliott's shirt.</p><p>They stumbled backward until Eliott's back hit the wall of the treehouse. The little hurt noise he made, got completely lost in their passionate kiss. As lost as everything else around them. There was nothing but Eliott and Lucas and Lucas and Eliott and their bodies pressed flush together. Neither of them took notice of the warm summer rain that started to pour down on them about one minute into their kiss. And even if they would have noted - neither of them would've cared. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered but them.</p><p>When they eventually had to surface for air, Eliott felt like he was flushed all over. He pulled Lucas in for another kiss before either one of them was able to come to his senses. He didn't want to talk; not yet. Yes, they'd have to eventually, but right now he could just enjoy this amazing feeling for a while longer, couldn't he? Lucas seemed to agree as he pushed his tongue into Eliott's mouth almost forcefully while his hands roamed over and eventually under Eliott's shirt.</p><p>While their tongues fought a battle, no one was winning nor losing, Eliott's hands found Lucas's belt and opened it. Lucas panted heavily into his mouth and felt behind Eliott for the door handle. By the time the door was open, so were Lucas's jeans. "Fuck, Eli, fuck..." Lucas moaned and guided them through the door and straight to the cushions in the corner of the treehouse. "We... need to... talk..."</p><p>Talking was exactly what they did. Without using words; they let their bodies speak for them for now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0106"><h2>106. Chapter 106</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meanwhile, these two have their cheese toasties.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0107"><h2>107. Chapter 107</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They talk a little.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were cuddled up under the three blankets that they kept in their treehouse. It wasn't even that cold, but it just felt nice to be bundled up like this together. Lucas had his head on Eliott's chest, his fingertips aimlessly drawing patterns on Eliott's stomach. They both had their eyes closed and they could've probably just stayed like this forever.</p><p>"Do you remember when I gave you your first kiss here?" Eliott's voice was barely more than a whisper but in the quiet of the treehouse it still almost sounded like an unwelcome intrusion. "It was right here... about three and a half years ago." He placed a kiss on top of Lucas' hair. "Crazy to think about, huh? That I gave you your first kiss here and now the second one and our first time, too..."</p><p>Lucas shook his head. "It's really not, Eli... This is our place. We've literally built this together. It's a safe space for both of us. So, I think it's actually just right that this is where all these things happen. I just hope our last kiss won't be here, too..."</p><p>Eliott frowned at him, silently asking why the hell not. "Well... because I hope that when we have our last kiss, we'll be too fucking old to climb up this ladder."</p><p>Promptly, Eliott pulled Lucas in closer, placing more kisses on his head while smiling softly. "Is that your way of saying that you want to stay with me until we're old? You little sap, Lulu! Who knew that you could be this fucking soft?"</p><p>"Shut up, I'm not soft!" Quickly, Lucas sat up to look down at Eliott in disgust. "Soft... What the hell, Eli, seriously..." Once he was over his fake outrage about being called soft, Lucas got earnest and frowned at Eliott. "I think, we should talk about all of this, right?"</p><p>With a sigh, Eliott sat up as well. "Yeah, we should..." He rearranged the blankets and watched Lucas attentively. "Maybe you want to start with explaining why you ran away after we made out in the bathroom?"</p><p>"Yes, okay... let's get straight into it... cool..." Lucas muttered, brushing the hair sticking to his face back. "It was a lot of things at once, to be honest. First of all, I was just really confused, okay? I was with Even, I thought I was in love with him and suddenly all of that happened and I wasn't so sure anymore. And then I just felt bad because I was cheating on Even and I didn't want to do that at all. I mean - not in the way that I didn't want to kiss you. I just didn't want to hurt Even, you know? And also, I had no idea what to say to you, and that never happened to me before. I guess that freaked me out even more."</p><p>"And then you needed like ten days to figure it all out and you could even send me some kind of message that you're okay and just need a little time? I mean... I think that wouldn't have been too much to ask for, would it? I was freaking out, Lulu!" Eliott was almost fuming by now as he let out the anger he had tried to hold in the past week. Because yes, maybe he could understand that Lucas had been scared, but he had felt like shit and like he had ruined both their chances at being a couple and their friendship. "I really felt lousy these past days, Lucas. And I know that you were scared, I get it. So am I... But we can make this work, okay?"</p><p>Lucas felt like hiding his face in his hands or like crawling down the ladder butt-naked as he was just to not feel Eliott's burning gaze on him. Of course, Eliott was right and Lucas knew all of this, but that didn't change the fact that he had simply been too scared to approach him. "I'm sorry, Eli, okay? I'm so fucking sorry... I didn't mean for you to feel like shit. I was just a stubborn and scared idiot. I know I should have contacted you, let you at least know that I'm fine and all... But I guess I was just way too far in my own head."</p><p>"That's a feeling I know just too well," Eliott whispered back after a minute or so of silence. "It's okay, I guess... It happens. Let's forget about it... So, you're not in love with Even, yeah?" And Lucas almost wants to laugh. He can't believe that Eliott still wonders about that after everything that has happened - not only right now, but also on Lucas' birthday. Was there really still room left for any doubts? Apparently, there was!</p><p>Quickly, Lucas scooted over towards Eliott to throw his arms around him and pull him into a tight hug. "No, Eli, I'm not in love with Even, okay? I don't think I ever was, really... It was the universes playing a trick on us. He should've been with Isak that evening when I thought there was something between us. It was supposed to be him and Isak all along, you know? So, yeah, that was a big fat mistake, I guess."</p><p>There was another silence and Lucas rummaged his head for things to say, but he didn't even know where to start. But it was Eliott who eventually spoke first. "I kind of always knew that I was in love with you. I think I just never acknowledge it... because of different reasons. The first time I thought about it, we were way too young for that word and those kinds of feelings. I told my mum, you know? She said that some friends were just extra special and that's what you and I were. And then you pretended to be straight and I was with Lucille. And I loved her in a way, I think. And things were good with her until they weren't. After that, I got so lost during my worst episode that I honestly didn't know what I felt anymore - and you had your first boyfriend. So, I just suppressed it all, I guess... Until you played the piano for me."</p><p>Lucas was thunderstruck by Eliott's confession, but then he had to smile a little. "Do you know what song it was I played?" Eliott frowned a little before shaking his head. "Well... the piece is called <em>I love you </em>and it's by RIOPY. I said that I just felt like I had to play it. And now I know why... It's because it's true. I love you, Eliott. I love you so fucking much, and I always have."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0108"><h2>108. Chapter 108</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>💛</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0109"><h2>109. Chapter 109</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everything is solved.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0110"><h2>110. Chapter 110</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everything is right in the universe.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0111"><h2>111. Chapter 111</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally, the group reunited.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0112"><h2>112. Chapter 112</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another pizza date. ;-)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0113"><h2>113. Chapter 113</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this group of friends, Even is the sap king.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0114"><h2>114. Chapter 114</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They were, are, and will always be the cutest.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THE END.<br/>Thank y'all so much once again for your kudos, comments, bookmarks, and your support. It means so much to me and makes me a little happy in these shitty times.<br/>I'm not feeling all too well right now, so I might take a little break before starting to post the next one. Hope you'll wait for me. xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>